


Summer in Southern California

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [63]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee loves the sun<br/>prompt: summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Southern California

Those who didn't grow up in there say it's always summer in southern California. Lee could vouch for the fact they were very wrong. While there weren't definitive seasons like most of the rest of the country, he knew the difference between them. 

He just happened to love the heat of summer and warm lazy summer days. He loved how the sun warmed his body, turning it bronze. He loved what coming in from the sun, his body hot and sweaty, did to Harry. His lover often called him 'his Adonis' because of the way he seemed to worship the sun.


End file.
